A method for electrodynamic braking of a universal motor is known, for example, from WO 2011/076827. The method disclosed there disadvantageously does not adapt to changes of the rotational speed of the universal motor due to external influences, for example, wear, aging, different tools, or tolerances. This may result in different braking times and/or increased loading of the collector of the universal motor.